Growing demand for media content means there is a growing need for bandwidth not just to, but within, a customer premises. For example, for playback of high resolution video on wireless devices, needed bandwidth, e.g., via existing radio-based technologies such as LTE (long term evolution) wireless communications, and Wi-Fi communications, i.e., according to IEEE 802.11, is often not available. Another technology for supporting high bandwidth media transmissions is Li-Fi, i.e., Light Fidelity, communications. Using the visible light spectrum, Li-Fi technology can transmit data thousands of times faster than existing radio spectrum based technologies. However, Li-Fi requires that devices receiving a data transmission be in a line-of-sight of a Li-Fi transmitter, i.e., photo detectors of a Li-Fi receiver have to be able to actually “see” the transmitted light in order to capture the data. Additionally, Li-Fi devices may use visible light to transmit data which may cause distraction or discomfort for a user of a Li-Fi device in a dark area.